Blood Feathers and one seriously bitchy goddess
by Darkangel1141
Summary: i adopted this story from the original writer and i hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

i adopted this story and i honestly do not own any of the original chapters so ill give you all i can and i hope you all like the story

* * *

ASH PAUSED when he heard it. The sound of a little girl, yelling her head off.  
He flashed himself to the sound and found a small girl about 12 surrounded by Daimons. He sighed and stepped in front of them. Grinning, he held up his hand. "Don't you freaks know…"  
"…It's perverted to check out a twelve-year-old?"  
A brilliant white light flooded the dark alley. When it died down, the Daimons were gone, replaced by piles of gold dust.  
Ash turned to the girl and blinked in shock. On her cheek...  
"You're a Dark-Hunter?"  
The girl just lay there, silently trembling.  
Ash took a closer look at the girl. She had matted, dirty brown hair and pitch-black eyes. Her skin was a creamy nutmeg, and it was tainted with scraped and blood.  
But the strangest thing of all was the pitch-black wings, each one about 7 feet long, protruding from her shoulder blades. She was wearing a white robe, similar to the ones doctors put their patients in.  
Ash knelt down so that he was to the girls' level. Her black eyes were filled with fear. "My name's Acheron, but call me Ash." He said softly. "Do you have a name?" The girl shook her head slightly.  
He gestured to the strange girl's bow and arrow mark. "Can you tell me where you got that?"  
She finally spoke. Her voice was trembling when she said, "Pretty lady. Red hair. Tall."  
Ash stood up, cursing as he ran his hand through his long, red-and black hair. Dammit, Artie.  
He held out his hand. The girl with the wings hesitantly took it. Ash teleported her to Kalosis and summoned Simi.  
"What is it, akri? The Simi says it better be food. You don't know how hungry a demon can get as a tattoo. Trust me, it not good, akri."  
Ash smiled despite himself at his 16,000 year old demon daughter. "Simi, I need you to take care of her. Give her anything she wants and make sure she's safe until I come back."  
He would find out about the girl later. Right now, he needed to speak to Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

i adopted this story and i honestly do not own any of the original chapters so ill give you all i can and i hope you all like the story

* * *

Artemis paused as she felt Acheron's powers enter her temple. There was a deadly lope to his gait as he made his way to her. Still, she hid her fear.  
Artemis turned. "Well, what a surprise. What brings you here, Acheron?"  
Ash didn't hesitate to fling out his arm and pin her to wall with his powers. He watched her struggle with relish. "Don't play innocent, Artie. How dare you?"  
Artemis clawed at the invisible force that had her pinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Ash lost it then. A harsh wind whipped through the hall as his skin turned a marbled blue while his nails turned black and his eyes flashed from red to silver.  
"You…created…a Dark-hunter…OUT OF A CHILD!" He shouted as he dropped his hold on her.  
Artemis stood and watched as he changed back to normal. "You won't hurt me, Acheron. You can't."  
Ash cursed as he realized she was right. Not only did he need her blood to survive, he had made a vow to never harm her. Not willingly, of course. If he broke that vow, he would die, and the world would become even scarier than it already was.  
Instead he growled and turned to look at her. "Why?"  
Artemis hardened her features. "Look into her past and you'll see why."  
Like hell. Ash knew the reason. The ** was too selfish. All she saw was a recruit for her army, not a small trembling child who obviously had been hurt, judging from the fact that she had wings.  
Besides, he would never look into someone's past without them wanting him to. He knew how uncomfortable and painful it was. The gods know he didn't have a peaceful childhood.  
Artemis walked slowly towards him. "I did it for you, Acheron. You need a companion besides me."  
Ash turned around. What a lying **. "Screw you." He said before he flashed himself out of her palace, and, more importantly, out of her presence.


	3. Chapter 3

i adopted this story and i honestly do not own any of the original chapters so ill give you all i can and i hope you all like the story

* * *

Ash had barely been in the room two seconds before Simi ran up to him and said, "Akri! The Simi so glad you're back! Can the Simi go now? QCV got on an hour ago! That not acceptble! Acceptle! Whatever!"  
Ash smiled despite himself. "Go ahead, Sim." Simi whooped and dashed out of the room.  
When Ash peeked into the living room, he found the girl sleeping soundly on the giant couch. Carefully he picked her up and put her in a spare bed in one of the other rooms he had no idea had been there until now.  
What shall we call you? Ash mused as he watched her murmur in her sleep.  
His final thought before he left the room was:  
Lily.  
13 years later: Lily's POV  
A/N: Just making it clear: Even though 13 years have passed, Lily still looks 12 cuz she doesn't age. Kind of creepy. Plus that would suck.  
Lily woke to the charming sound of Simi yelling outside her door.  
She remembered that she had promised to take Simi shopping since Dad had given her the night off from hunting Gallu and Daimons.  
She oozed out of bed and got dressed in her normal hunting clothes: A short Japanese sailor school girl top, with the flap being purple and the large bow at it being black; a purple miniskirt with a shiny black belt; buckled black boots; and a spiked collar that Simi had given her for Christmas.  
Quickly she brushed her long brown hair. Making sure no one could see the feathered wings that she drew tightly against her spine, she slipped her weapon—a cross whip—in her pocket before opening the door to her room.  
Simi stood there, ready to go. Her red-and-black hair was put into two pigtails and she held a Vampire Knight purse that Lily had given her for her birthday.  
Lily grinned. "Bet I can beat you there!"  
Immediately Simi turned demon. She now had horns, marbled skin, fangs, and black batlike wings. "Bet not!" She said before sprinting towards the window.  
Lily bolted in the same direction. "Oh no you don't!" The both of them leapt out the open window into the night.  
Lily had to admit Simi had an advantage. While Lily's feathered wings needed to catch the air before lifting her up, Simi's batlike wings were powered by muscle.  
She snapped out her wings and did a hard downstroke. It took a few tries, but she caught up with Simi.  
Her hair flew as she grinned at her adopted demon sister. "I'm ahead of you!" She taunted.  
In response, Simi thrusted her wings forward, surging her father ahead. "Crud," Lily muttered before downstroking to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

i adopted this story and i honestly do not own any of the original chapters so ill give you all i can and i hope you all like the story

* * *

Lily yawned as Simi gushed over some black boots. She admitted they were killer boots, and she loved how the silver buckles were shaped like bats. But she was kind of bored. She sighed.  
Lily was only 14 years old, but she was weird, even for a Dark-Hunter. Yes, she could beat Ash at Halo any day, or crush Kyrian at training, or lay Takeshi-Sensei on the sand. But she also loved Japanese music, anime, manga, and the Korean band SHINee. It was why she had gotten Love Attack (Junai Tokko Taicho)! Volume 4 for Christmas, or why she had gotten Tokyo Mew Mew volume 4 for her birthday. It was all she read, all she watched.  
Lily groaned when Simi pulled her over to look at some dresses...

Ichiru pulled out his iPod. He noticed some girls pointing at him and giggling. Well, he was used to it. He knew he was hot, but honestly, he didn't care. Plus, his bright silver hair kept people away from him. That was fine by him. His black hair had turned silver when he had been seven, and it had stayed that way. He liked how he reminded himself of Zero from Vampire Knight. In fact, he had cosplayed as Zero one year. It had been a pain in his ** to make the Cross Academy uniform, but it had been worth it.  
Yep that was him. Ichiru the anime freak.  
He flipped to the music section on his iPod. He scrolled down to "With You" by AAA and started playing it.  
Yes, yes, yes I'll take you to the higher stage You got blazin'  
I'll take you to the higher stage You got blazin'  
My baby, come on! Ichiru started singing the boy's part of the song  
5/16Lily started as her sensitive ears picked up Japanese music. "With You", to be exact. By AAA. She tried to find the source, especially when she heard a beautiful male voice singing the first verse. She couldn't help it. She started singing the girl's part of the song. She was still trying to locate the source of the voice.  
Kodashi de no i kakete Kiri ji rani to ano solade Seeking my way hito sugi no Hikari ni naru With You  
Ichiru stopped singing when he heard a lovely girl's voice singing the chorus. He pushed through the crowd and stopped, stunned.  
The only thing he could think was "whoah." The girl was about his age, 12 or 13, with long silky brown hair, nutmeg skin, and pitch black eyes. She was singing.  
Oh, yes I just wanna see our future baby... Ichiru stared and started singing the rap with her. When the song ended, they were staring at eachother. Lily couldn't believe it. This was the source of the music? He was about 13, with long silver hair that was styled in a way that reminded her of Zero Kiryuu. He had bright blue eyes that drew her into their depths.  
She shook herself. "Um, I'm Lily."  
Ichiru wanted to say her name again. Lily. It was perfect for her.  
"Like the flower."  
"Yeah."  
Ichiru cleared his throat. "I'm Ichiru." Lily arched her brow. "That's a Japanese name. But you don't look Asian." Ichiru laughed. "Yeah, my mom had a delusional moment." Lily smiled. Simi came over then. "Ooo the Simi thinks he's cute!" Simi whispered loudly into Lily's ear. Lily laughed at Ichiru's confused look. "Ichiru, this is my sister Simi. Simi, this is my friend Ichiru." Simi waved brightly. Ichiru waved and turned to Lily.  
There was an awkward silence before Lily said, "Hey you wanna come over? My dad...probably...won't mind." Ichiru shrugged. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

i adopted this story and i honestly do not own any of the original chapters so ill give you all i can and i hope you all like the story

* * *

Lily dumped her bag on the floor. She led Ichiru to her room, where he sat alone while she got snacks.  
Ichiru was amazed at the sheer size of the house. Damn. He could fit his house in here about twenty times, and his house was big. Nothing compared to this though. He looked around. All around him on the walls were posters of what he guessed to be her favorite singers: Akiakane (A/N: Just found out about her and she is so freaking amazing and my new role model.), Vocaloid, Alice Wakeshima. The floor was littered with drawings. When Lily came back with two ice-cream sundaes, she found him examining one of her drawings: a picture of Hatsune Miku she had colored on the computer and printed. She set the snacks down.  
"So what do you think?" Ichiru smiled. "It's amazing." He set the picture down and lit up at the ice cream. Lily could swear he went chibi as he hooted over his chocolate-strawberry sundae. "Man, you know how to catch my heart." He gasped after inhaling another bite of ice cream. Lily laughed. When they both finished, Lily turned on some music. As she adjusted the volume she asked him, "Do you know the song 'Just Be Friends?'"  
Ichiru smiled slyly. "Possibly."  
"Good." She launched into the first verse, sang the first chorus, and sang background as Ichiru did the second verse and chorus.  
"Ichido dake, ichdo dake  
Negai wa, iku no mama."  
As they finished the song, they stared at eachother. Ichiru cleared his throat. "So...how'd you become an anime freak?" Lily laughed. "Oh, it's as natural as breathing for me. My dad has always loved anime, and introduced me when I was five. Ever since then I've lived and breathed it." Ichiru smirked. "Well. I got addicted from watching-don't laugh-Yu-Gi-Oh!." Lily gasped and collapsed with laughter. "Are you serious?" She choked out between giggles. Ichiru nodded. Lily breathed deeply, still shaking with laughter.  
Ichiru noticed how her silky brown hair fell across her shirt, and how she looked so kissable with her cheeks pinkened and her eyes bright. He looked away, clearing his throat. "So, yeah." They both fell silent. Lily became aware of how tight his shirt was; she could see almost every one of his upper muscles. And damn, was he muscular. Her cheeks darkened and she looked away.  
Suddenly there was a pounding at her door as Ash walked in on the scene. "What the-?"


	6. Chapter 6

i adopted this story and i honestly do not own any of the original chapters so ill give you all i can and i hope you all like the story

* * *

Lily paled as Ash—God forbid—walked in. She leapt up, ignoring Ichiru's confused face. "Um, hey, Dad." She emphasized the word dad, letting Ash know that this unexpected guest was human. Not that he cared. He was more interested on why there was something male in his daughter's room.  
"Hey, Lily." He gave her a knowing stare and said, "You should have warned me there were going to be guests." Lily inwardly winced at the suspicion in his eyes. "Especially a boy."  
To her horror, Ichiru jumped up. He had pretty much figured out what was going on. He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Ichiru." Ash cocked an eyebrow and shook his hand. "Ichiru?" Ichiru laughed. "Yeah, I know, Asian name. My parents were weird." Ash's face remained reserved. So yeah, the kid was polite, but he was still a human teenage boy, and that screamed hormones! "Lily, can you come here for a sec?"  
Lily held her breath and apologetically waved to Ichiru before going out into the hall with Ash. The minute her door closed, Ash used his powers to make the hall soundproof. He furiously glared at her. "What—" Lily held up her hands, stopping him. "Come on Ash, seriously. You know I would never—" Ash interrupted. "What the hell were you doing with a boy in your room? He could've…" Lily took her chance to speak. There was venom in her voice. "Ash, you know me. You've seen my past and you know I would never do something like that. With anyone. Ever."  
Ash paused. His face softened and he put a hand on her cheek. "I know, akirbos, and I'm sorry. I just don't want you hurt." Lily closed her eyes, pushing down the pain in her. Ash was the only person she'd known to actually, truly care for her. And while she would do anything for him, that love was suffocating sometimes. She sighed. "I know. But please, can he stay for a little while? Do you know how we met? While singing the same song at the mall. It was exactly like in a shoujo manga. It was so cool! Please, Ashimou?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Ash winced. He couldn't say no to those eyes. He sighed. "Fine. He stays, but just for tonight. Tomorrow, you're going back to work. You are still a Dark-Hunter." Lily threw herself around her father. "Thank you!"  
Ichiru let out a relieved breath as Lily entered the room again. Honestly, he thought that her father had killed her or something and was taking his time burying the body. "I take it he didn't like me being here." Lily laughed. "Nah, but I gave him my puppy eyes. He can't say no to my puppy eyes." Ichiru shook his head, smiling. He doubted he could, either. He stretched out on her floor. "So, how about getting me more ice cream?" Lily made a noise. "Ahem? Rude much?" Then she saw the empty bowl. "Jesus, you finished it that fast?" She laughed and went over to her mini fridge and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. She handed it to him. "Here, have it." Ichiru grabbed it. "Holy crap, you are a friggin' saint." He started shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream in his mouth.  
Lily waited, hiding a smile. Suddenly, Ichiru froze, dropping his spoon. One minute he was eating ice cream, the next clutching his head and moaning in agony. "Brain…freeze!" He managed between gasps of pain.  
Lily burst out laughing on her bedroom floor.


	7. Chapter 7

i adopted this story and i honestly do not own any of the original chapters so ill give you all i can and i hope you all like the story. this is the last chapter from the oringinal writter.

* * *

Lily didn't even need to check the time. Her biological clock told her exactly what time it was: Cutting it waaay too close for any sane Dark-hunter. If she wanted to avoid becoming a Day-Surfer, she had to get Ichiru out now.  
"Oh, um...I have to go...? I mean, you have to go." She said, unsure of what to say. Ichiru glanced up from his ice cream bucket. "Why?" Lily shrugged. "I, ah, have...a job." Well, I do have a job, but not like he thinks...Ichiru's face fell and she marveled at how much his personality was like that  
5/16

of Italy from the anime Hetalia: Axis Powers. "Okay, fine." He said as she led him to the door. Before she shut the door on him, he placed his foot to block the way. She looked at him in annoyance. "What?" She asked. He grinned. "Can we hang out again?" Lily blinked in surprise and smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

Lily cornered the Daimon. "Okay. Here's the picture." She gestured to the cowering blond. "I kill you. You release souls and go to Hell." She spread her arms and grinned. "See? Win-win." Before the Daimon could protest, she lashed out with her whip, cleanly slicing the creature in two. The halves exploded into gold dust. She grinned even wider and pulled out her smart phone, which was on .  
LilyStarFlower101: Ha! Another one! What now?! XD

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

KyrianHunter567: Pfft. Your enthusiasm amuses me.  
TalWolfCelt: Kyrian, are you from the 1500s now? Why the hell do you sound like Shakespeare?  
LilyStarFlower101: You guys are so weird...  
KyrianHunter567: Shut up, kid.  
TalWolfCelt: Yeah, shut up, kid.  
LilyStarFlower101: I'm thirty. I'm not a kid. :P  
KyrianHunter567: Yeah, and I'm around 2,000 years old. Excuse me if you're a kid to me.  
TalWolfCelt: True. Preach it, bro.  
KyrianHunter567: Ah, **. Amanda caught me messaging...see you guys later. Bye, kid. Have fun! Get those kills up there!  
TalWolfCelt: I should go too, Sunny's gonna have my ** if she catches me. Talk to you later, kid. Ditto on what Kyrian said.  
LilyStarFlower101: Yeah. See ya. ^^ Have fun with your women.

Lily smiled and shook her head, pocketing her phone. They guys may treat her like a kid (and truthfully, she was young on Dark-Hunter standards), but they were all like brothers to her. And she especially enjoyed kicking their asses at video games.  
She squared her shoulders. Time to go hang out with Ichiru.

"Hey, I just had an idea!"  
Lily sipped her root beer float and rolled her eyes in mock horror. "Oh no! Everyone run for your life!" He stuck out his tongue at her. "We sound really good together when we sing." Lily nodded, unsure of where this was going. "We should record ourselves!" Lily almost choked on her bite of vanilla ice cream. Coughing, she managed to sputter out, "Uh, no. I'm not allowed to...put myself on the Internet. Dad's rules." Yeah, cos if we get noticed, I get killed by every god ever for revealing the world of the Dark-Hunters. Ichiru's ecstatic expression fell. Pitying him, she stammered, "B-But, I'll still record it. For, you know, a souvenir or something." Ichiru's face lit up again. "That would be awesome! I mean, we sound so great together." Lily laughed. "Yeah, we do." She jumped as Ichiru suddenly let out a sound of ultimate suffering. "What is it?"  
Ichiru pointed to a woman across the room. "See the woman in the red shoes?" Lily glanced at the girl. Mid-twenties maybe. "Yeah, so?" Ichiru let out a sound of disgust. "Uh, hel-lo? She's wearing waay too much makeup!" Lily groaned. "You know, if I didn't know better...what with your amazing fashion sense and makeup knowledge, I would've thought you were gay." Ichiru looked at her like she was insane, sending her immediately on the defensive. "What?" He began to laugh hard, as if he couldn't possible fathom anyone thinking he was gay. Lily rolled her eyes and smacked his head. "Hey!" He protested. They both looked at eachother and started laughing again.  
Oh yeah, Lily thought. I could get used to this.


End file.
